


Salacious Surrender

by LadyRamora



Series: WoL Gets Laid [1]
Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Battle lines used for sexy purposes, Chain that Garlean Up, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, WoL gets laid, WoL in charge, Zenos is impatient, Zenos is thirsty, ambiguous WoL, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: WoL returns home to find a Garlean prince lying in wait.NSFW.





	Salacious Surrender

You kick the door open to your room, tearing off your clothes and kicking off your boots. Uncaring as to how or where they drop to the floor.

You head straight to your washroom before anything else - tired, and achy, and filthy beyond belief.

-

You exit your washroom with a billow of warm steam, dressed only in a fluffy robe you save for particularly shitety days.

You feel exhausted. Your only plan for the remainder of the night to crawl into your bed and sleep until you feel like a person again.

Instead you stop dead in your tracks. The shadow of a figure in your bed making your heart jump. You stagger to the wall, flicking your light switch so you can better see.

Your breath leaves you in a whoosh, your stomach swooping.

“Hello, hero,” Zenos Yae Galvus purrs in that raspy sex voice of his. He is stretched naked across the expanse of your bed. His wrists and ankles are shackled to the intricate ironwork of your bedpost. 

“I’ve come to offer mine surrender.”

You squint at him, “Are we really doing this right now? I’m exhausted.”

Zenos merely looks at you. His hair fanning out over your pillows like golden strands of silk. Without words he tells you of his utter disappointment in you.

You pinch at the bridge of your nose, rubbing at your tired eyes as you sigh heavily.

“Yes, yes. Hold on. Allow me to prepare, I suppose.” You go back into your washroom.

When you exit again you feel sufficiently more prepared to deal with this.

You stride to your bed, hands on your hips in a power pose that exposes a teasing peek of your upper thigh from the fluffy confines of your robe.

“All right,” You say, breathing deep with your eyes closed.

When you open them again you’re demeanor has shifted. No longer a tired adventurer seeking sleep. You are The Warrior of Light. Narrow eyed and stern as you stare down your enemy.

“What are your terms, Viceroy?” You say in response to his earlier words, staring down your nose at him like he was beneath you.

Zenos seems perfectly at ease, but your sharp eyes do not miss the way his throat bobs with a hard swallow. Good, he should feel it. Interrupting your plans for the night like he was.

Zenos looks at you through his eyelashes, almost serious if not for the tiny smile tugging at his lip. “I ask only that you show me no mercy, my beast. Show that ferocity I had faced before! That is mine only condition of surrender.”

You prop your foot on the bed, the spread of your legs and robe flashing Zenos with all of nothing hiding your bare skin underneath your robe.

You see his eyes widen a fraction, nostrils flaring as if he could smell the scent of your pheromones. Tongue flickering briefly into sight as he licks at his lower lip.

Good, you think, Suffer. Eyeing his shackles as they seem to glow with a magical light. Hah, so he had taken every precaution to dilute his own strength. To make you feel at ease, no doubt.

You give your best mocking laugh. “What, nothing else? No demands for clemency? For amnesty? Immunity then.”

Zenos regards you with laughing eyes. “Perhaps you should play the villain instead?”

You scowl at him. “…Perhaps another time.”

He shrugs as best he can with his wrists drawn over his head, smiling smugly. “Well, if you insist. Add this to mine demands. I remain your prisoner. Yours alone. You’ll not pass mine punishment off to another jailer.”

You stare at him. Naked and shackled to your bed. As if another jailer would accept this?

Zenos smirks at you.

“I accept.” You say, rolling your eyes and slipping your robe from your shoulders. You dip into the robes pocket, pulling free a bottle that you place on the bed, then letting the robe drop from your fingers to land on the floor.

Zenos looks askance at the bottle. You smile with too much teeth. “You caught me at a bad time, I’m afraid. You shackled yourself to mine bed without the forethought to put me in the mood or a fair bout of warning. Luckily for you I remain prepared with lubricant and usually prefer a bit of alone time before mine nightly rest.”

Zenos hums, eyeing your naked body with a hungry gleam in his eyes. And likely not listening to you.

“….And you’re not listening. Of course. Well, let’s get on with it, shall we?”

You climb onto the bed, scooping up your bottle of lubricant as you go.

Full glad are you that you had the foresight to commission a truly ridiculously large bed. Had you not done so Zenos would look ten kinds of foolish trying to shackle himself to your bed. Just the imaginings of such a sight has you smothering an amused smile.

Zenos eyes you. “What amuses you so?”

You shake your head, chuckling lightly. “You.”

Zenos narrows his eyes, rattling his shackles. A threat. But one he could not fill if you were to believe in the preparations he had made. “You dare?

You look back, completely deadpan. “I dare many things, in fact.” You sit back, stroking at your own skin with a soft, breathy sigh. “I would dare to make you watch. To force you to sit unfulfilled as I pleasure myself before your eyes, yet still far from your reach. Perhaps even moan the names of mine past lovers.”

But Zenos does not take insult to your threat. Instead tossing his head back in that cackling laugh that sends shivers up your spine.

“Yes, yessss!” Zenos laughs with a hissing moan. “Show me no kindness! Only that ferocity you dealt before!”

You make a show of groaning with a roll of your eyes even as your heart stutters at the deep, growling purr of his moan.

Sexy bastard.

So you play it up. Touching yourself slowly. Dragging your hands over your skin. Raking your nails over your throat as you tilt your head back. Taunting him with an almost show of submission. But you are not the one who wished to submit.

No. Zenos was. Why else would he chain himself to your bed? He wanted many things of you, yes. Of a sexual nature to be sure. He also wanted to surrender. To give you power over him - if only for a short while.

Still. You would seize this moment with both hands. For when should it arrive again? Zenos Yae Galvus is shackled to your bed. What do you intend to do about it?

Make him wait. Make him suffer. When it seems as if his patience was at its end - then, and only then, give him what he wants.

You make him watch as you touch yourself. Stroking your skin. Touching those places on your body that you found particularly pleasurable.

All the while you can feel the heat of his state. The weight of his gaze as it drags over your skin like greedy, lustful hands. Tingling at the naked want in his voice as he urges you on, “Show me your all!”

His voice edging into desperation as you stroke yourself, tipping your head back in a throaty moan. “Yes, yesss! …Just so!”

The shackles rattle against your bedpost as he watches you. Will your bed stand up to his strength should he lose patience? You are not keen to find out. It was an expensive commission.

So when Zenos growls, “More!” You humor him.

You drag yourself up from the foot of the bed, pausing near his hips to admire his interest. Woow, he was already… just from watching you? My, my. It was flattering to be sure.

You’re so very tempted to stop here. To lick him clean and make him filthy again. Ah… what the hell.

You climb over his thigh, deliberately slow as you grind against him for a moment. Nnng. He was so hard with muscle that the friction was toe curling delicious. You could find release here. Grinding his against his muscled thigh like a beast in heat. Listening to Zenos call you filthy names because surely he would.

His eyes are gleaming at you. Ravenous, monstrous eyes. Full mouth parted as he breathes deep. His muscular torso painted with warmth and shadows from your lights.

“What are you waiting for, hero?” Zenos rasps, spreading his thighs wide for you to settle between them. Ahh. So very lewd. …He was dripping.

“I am at your mercy.”

Yes, indeed he was.

You want to lick him all over.

You crawl between his thighs, eyes locked on to a drop of fluid that was pearling at the tip of his gorgeous cock.

You dart forward as it brims over, catching the drop with your tongue. His taste coating your tongue as you finally put your mouth on him. Your hands clamping down on his hips as Zenos rolls up into your questing tongue.

“Hahh..!” Zenos hisses. You peak up at him through your lashes to see his head tilted back. Baring his throat to the beast. You promise yourself to bite him there later. To sink your teeth into his flesh so he will remember this for days afterwards. The feel of your teeth. The scent of your skin. What you intend to do to his body.

“I did not think you would… so soon!” Zenos groans, his hair falling around his face.

You bring your hands into play as you pull back to speak, stroking and squeezing him far from gently.

But Zenos is into that. His raspy moans almost enough to make you cum on the spot. If the man weren’t a terrible villain, he surely would have been outlawed for his voice. For being far too beautiful.

“It was not mine intent. But I never claimed to be the patient sort.” You say almost conversationally, if not for the grasp of your hands around his cock. Twisting your wrists as you stroke him with unkind hands.

“Hhnn,” Zenos growls. “Far… ah! ..be it from be… to! Nnng! Complain!”

You smirk, “I did not think that you would. Shall I use my mouth now?” You ask even as you open your lips, drool slipping from your mouth to coat his tip. It was all a tease, really. The lube was within reach, but you will find use for that later.

“Hahh.. you filthy savage!” Zenos moans.

Mm, you inwardly moan. Is it bad that it turned you on when he called you that? Geez, you had issues.

“You’re the filthy one now,” You say in reply, smiling savagely as Zenos leaks over your fingers. Say what he will, but he was enjoying this immensely

“But since I am a beast, I suppose I’ll just have to eat you up!” You duck your head down, fingers slipping down to tighten at his base. Your lips unforgiving as you slide them in a tight ring over his tip. Slowly, wickedly. Down, down, down. Until you pop over his tip and lick the underside. Zenos gasping under you. His shackles rattling nonstop. Gods, he must really want to touch you.

“Filthy…!” Zenos says on a higher pitched moan.

Yes, you think. I am, but so are you. He coats your tongue like a melting treat. His hips arching up into your mouth. His abs tightening under your palm as you try your best to pin his hips.

He is helpless under you. At the mercy of your whims. You could go now. Find your rest elsewhere. Leave him shackled to your bed with no release in sight.

The idea sends a thrill through you. That would be evil of you. But his moans are all the more satisfying to you.

The taste of him on your tongue. His muscles straining. Skin shivering. He must have been truly pent up.

It’s over far too quickly for your taste, but you had always been wont to tease your partners. Zenos was not yet used to your wickedness. Oh, but if you had your way… He would come to be.

Zenos gives a guttural moan, hips jumping as he releases into your mouth. You stroke soothingly at his shivering hips. Tightening your grip at the base of his cock as you stroke up. Strangling every last drop from him to drip over your tongue.

Zenos falls boneless to your bed, panting raggedly as he tries to recover.

You wait until he looks at you.

Opening your mouth to show him the shiny collection of his spendings, and then stroking your hands down your throat as you give a theatrical, throaty moan. Swallowing it all.

“You..! Truly.. are filthy!” Zenos groans.

You smile. “Yes, well. You don’t know the half of it.”

Zenos watches with narrow eyes you as you prowl your way up his body. Licking your lips like a hungry animal.

“It’s my turn now. Pray do your best to service me, mine prisoner.”

Zenos looks at you in surprise as you cage him in with your knees, eyes widening at he ascertains your intentions. Far too late.

You sit on his face.

Delighting in his huff of shock.

Helping only minimally as he opens his mouth to you.

You stare down into his monstrous eyes, all the more thrilled at the threat you find there.

“Mm, I do favor that face you make. Do keep in mind that if you bite me I will leave you here. Shackled to mine bed with no means of release.”

Zenos groans around your flesh. Opening his mouth all the wider to you. Licking at you with his wicked tongue. Moaning as you grind against his face. Your hands reaching down to pull at his hair. Hah, he liked that too judging by his low, muffled moan.

Again, his shackles rattling. His arms straining above him even as he devours you. Breathes quick and hard through his prominent nose. Wishing for the use of his hands, no doubt. Ah, the unfortunate prince. He had done this to himself.

You feel it. That slow build. The throb of desire. You chase after it. Using Zenos to find your release. His tongue. His lips. Face pressed against you.

You grit your teeth, staring down into his smirking eyes as he pushes you to your limit. You pull his hair, snarling even as he gives you bliss, “Sshhut up, Zen..ohh!..sss!”

You tremble and sigh, looking down into his eyes. Raking your hands through his hair as you smile down at him with lazy satisfaction.

“That was… adequate.”

Zenos narrows his eyes.

You laugh, grinning impishly. “Oh, you needn’t worry, your highness. You will satisfy me yet. I am far from finished.”

You dismount from your seat on his face, smiling as Zenos pulls in a gasping breath. Stole his breath did you? Good.

You lower your mouth to his, licking at the wetness on his face where he had been unable to swallow.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Zenos?” You purr, stroking at his hair like he was your pet.

Zenos surges upwards to seal his lips over yours. Kissing you aggressively.

You moan fervently, raking your hands through his hair. Sucking on his tongue and biting at his lips. Tasting yourself on him just as surely as he is tasting his own.

“I’m going to fuck you now, yes?”

Zenos moans. “Get on with it, will you? I would not have shackled myself to your bed if you needed mine consent.”

Well, all right then.

You scoot down his body, leaning back to snatch up the lube. Brandishing it at him cheekily. Then leaning over to your bedside to rummage through your drawers.

“What are you doing?” Zenos grumbles with impatience. His returned erection nudging at you eagerly.

You make a sound of triumph, closing your drawer with one hand as you show him your findings with the other.

A condom.

Zenos eyes you.

You smile back with too much teeth. “What? Did you think you would cum inside me? I’ll swallow it, of course. But I’ll not deal with your mess!”

That being said you are efficient. Ripping open the package and rolling down his erection. “Like a glove,” You say with a wink.

Zenos watching with interest as you prepare yourself with lube. His hips jerking as you dump a ridiculous amount over his condom covered erection.

“Ready or not,” You grin, positioning yourself over him, grasping his erection to line yourself up. “Here - I cum!” You laugh, sinking down on him with a drawn out moan.

Zenos is tense under you, cursing under his breath as his muscled thighs bunch with strain. The clang of metal on metal like music to your ears as he pulls against his bindings.

You hiss through your teeth, inching down slowly. It is not that he was ridiculously long - though rather longer than you were used to, to be sure. It was how deliciously girthy he was. The very tip hardly preparing you for the stretch as you sink down on him.

‘Hhhhaaa,“ You whimper with the feel if him. Gods, it was so good. You are not sure how long you will last. The Gods had truly gifted Zenos. It was a shame he hardly used it! He could have taken over Eorzea with this alone!

You are thankful for that abundance of lube now as Zenos writhes under you. His patience all but spent as he pushes up with his hips. Forcing you to sink down on him all the faster.

You throw your head back with a gasp as you sink down to the hilt.

“Hold still, you impatient shite!” You snarl, all your weight on him to try to still his wriggling.

But Zenos tires of waiting. “Fuck me, you filthy savage! I’ll not be made to wait any longer!”

You snarl at him, bearing down and squeezing at him mercilessly.

Zenos chokes on a gasp.

“Do you want this to end before it begins? I go ninety, you come ten! Overzealous son of a…!”

Zenos groans, hips twitching as you squeeze around him. His hair spilling around his head like a golden halo. Strands of it catching on the corners of his lips. Hiding his monstrous eyes from view but not the flush on his face that spanned over his throat and down his chest.

“Savage…!”

Yes, you are. Taking what you want fron him. Using his body for your own amusement. Only doing what he wanted. He cannot ask for your teeth and expect kindness.

“I am what you make of me,” You growl, raising yourself up to sink back down. The sharp sound of your flesh against his echoing in your room as you set a bruising pace. He tired of waiting? He needn’t wait any longer.

You use him as you would a pleasure toy. Without care for his wants. Without mercy. Squeezing down around him. Thrilling in the way he stretched you open. Testing your limits far beyond what you were used to. You will surely feel him after this. Mayhap for days to come.

Zenos is making guttural, choked off moans under you. Tossing his head and straining against those shackles. He’ll surely be sore tomorrow.

“Yesss, yeeeeesssss!” Zenos urges you, thrusting his hips with wild abandon. The force of it almost unseats you. Gods, he was so strong. A man of such power, surrendering himself to you.

Every upstroke of his pumping hips jabbing you just so. It steals your breath. You can feel yourself tightening around him. His eagerness. His greed for you. The feeling of him inside. It was all too much!

Yet you hold off long enough. Zenos is the first to cum. Baring his throat as he groans, long and low.

I’ll bite you later, you promise that stretch of tempting skin. Hard.

You continue on without him as Zenos sags back against your bed.

Bracing a hand on his belly as you use the other to push yourself along. Panting breathlessly. Whining low in your throat as you feel it. So close. So close..!

Nng!

You fall forward against Zenos, shuddering and boneless.

For a moment it is quiet. The both of you just breathing.

Then Zenos says, “Unchain me.”

You laugh. “Did you think we were done? No.”

You crawl up his body, snuggling against his chest. Mm, he was so warm. His hair smelled so nice.

“You’re going to stay here. We’re going to do it again. And again until I’m satisfied.”

You can feel the weight of his murderous stare. It brings you immeasurable amounts of pleasure.

“You filthy savage.” Zenos hisses.

You grin smugly, “You should have thought about that before you did this to yourself. Giving the key to your freedom to a filthy savage like me?”

You give your best evil laugh.

Zenos sighs, his cheek bumping against your head in an accidental nuzzle as he hangs his head. “Are you quite finished?”

You cuddle closer. “Mm, you’re the one who wants me to play the villain. Shall I start now?”

Zenos growls. “I’ve changed mine mind.”

You shrug. “Too late now. What’s said is said. Now shut up so I can take a tiny nap. I’ll need some energy if I am to fuck you senseless again.”

Zenos huffs. “Will you at least allow me a pillow?”

You grunt. “No, suffer.”

Zenos is quiet.

….

“Really, that turns you on? I’m still taking a nap!”


End file.
